


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Joolzmp7



Series: Baby It's Cold Outside [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Family, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Military Kink, Romance, Singing, Tuxedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joolzmp7/pseuds/Joolzmp7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John go to Holmes Manor for a Christmas Eve party and find each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

Baby It’s Cold Outside

By Joolz

John walked down from his room and could hear voices below him. Judging by the accompanying twang of a violin string he correctly assumed that Mycroft was their early morning visitor.

“Morning, Sherlock, Mycroft.”

“Good morning, John. I hope you slept well.”

“Yes, fine thanks. I’m making tea, does anyone want one?”

“Thank you, yes, that would be lovely, John.”

Sherlock sighed loudly and twanged his violin again. He gave a slight shake of his head as John looked at him before carrying on into the kitchen to put the kettle on. There was no more talk in the living room until John came back in with the tea which he put in front of Mycroft and then sat on the sofa as Mycroft had taken his own chair.

“So, is the safety of the nation at stake again?” Sherlock gave a snort of laughter at John’s faux innocent tone. 

Mycroft returned his own fake ‘very amusing, John’ smile. “I actually come bearing invitations, John. Mummy is having her annual gathering on Christmas Eve and this year she has requested the presence of yourself as well as my brother.”

“Me? Why on earth would she want me there, she doesn’t even know me?”

“She knows that you are Sherlock’s friend. Isn’t that enough of a reason?”

“Well… yes, of course. I didn’t even know you had an annual gathering, Sherlock has been here the last two Christmas Eves that I’ve been here.”

“Yes, my brother cannot always be cajoled in to attending, much to Mummy’s great disappointment. Maybe you will have more luck in persuading him, John.” Sherlock scoffed again.

“Why do you think he’ll do what I say? That doesn’t usually make any difference.”

Mycroft tilted his head, raising his eyebrows in disbelief, and John felt as if he knew something John didn’t. Sherlock glowered at Mycroft until he put down his cup of tea and got up to leave.

“Well, thank you for the tea, John. I do hope you will give the invitation your utmost consideration. Goodbye, John, Sherlock.”

John turned to Sherlock when he heard the door to the street close.

“Well, what was that about?”

“Just my brother being obnoxious as always. Feel free to ignore his invitation, I always do.”

“But it wasn’t his invitation, was it. It was from your mother, Sherlock. I have to admit to a certain curiosity to see from whence the Holmes boys sprang.” John grinned at him.

“Really, John. Must you be so melodramatic. She’s just my mother; as ordinary as anyone else.”

“You’ve never been ordinary in your life – in fact, the word I would use to describe you would be extraordinary so that’s patently not true.”

Sherlock blushed slightly at that and leapt up to put his violin away, turning his face away from John to hide the pleased smile.

“Well whatever you say, John. I’m sure Mummy must be used to the disappointment of my non-attendance by now so another year will make no difference.”

“Oh, I was kind of hoping we could go. I really would love to meet your mother and see where you grew up. Plus it would be a kick in the teeth for Mycroft when he realises you only say no when it’s him asking; surely that’s got to be worth it?”

Sherlock smirked, “Well, that would almost make it worthwhile.”

“Great, so we’re going. Is it a grand occasion, do I need to wear a suit or what?”

“It’s nothing too grand, only about 100 people.”

“100! That’s huge, Sherlock. Exactly how big is your home?”

“Well, it’s certainly big enough to house that many or more comfortably.”

“Wow. I knew you were posh but that’s something else.”

“Really, John, such labels. I’m the younger son so I won’t get to inherit or anything, Mycroft is welcome to all the hassle that comes with the Earldom.”

“What! Mycroft is an Earl? Are you kidding me?”

“Why would I kid you? He has a Countess and two heirs already waiting in the wings so, thankfully, I will not be called upon to do my duty.”

“Mycroft is married? With children? You’re an uncle? Sherlock, how do I not know these things? Come to that, why on earth were you looking for a flatmate?”

"Because during my rather unfortunate dabbling, Mycroft seized control of my trust fund and raised the limit to 35. Thank goodness I only have another four weeks of being under his obnoxious thumb and then I'm free again."

"So your birthday is just after Christmas then. Why have I never known that either?"

"It's the 6th of January and you never knew because you never needed to know. Birthdays are boring."

"Rubbish, birthdays are great fun."

"If you consider going down the pub with Lestrade et al and getting drunk great fun then yes I suppose so. I, however, do not."

"Well surely even you must be looking forward to this one if you'll have access to your money again. So... does this mean you'll be moving to swankier digs on your own?"

"Leave Baker Street? Why on earth would I want to do that, John, when I have a wonderful abode here with you and Mrs Hudson." Sherlock walked over and pressed his hands to John's shoulders and gave a light squeeze which made John blush.

"That's good to know, thanks. I'd... miss you, too, if you left." John smiled shyly up at him.

Sherlock stepped away and cleared his throat, obviously surprised by his own forwardness.  
"So, John. Shall we go out and procure you a tux for the occasion? Your other option, of course, would be to use your dress uniform." Sherlock's eyes glittered as he thought of seeing John fully kitted out, it was something he had been secretly trying to achieve for a while now and he was thrilled to finally have an opportunity to suggest it.

"I guess I could get my uniform out. It's a long time since I've worn it, it might not even fit any more."

"I'm sure it will, John. You may have put on a few pounds but I think it's only equal to what you lost during your injury and ensuing illness."

"Thanks a lot, Sherlock. Nice to know you think I'm putting on weight."

"I qualified my remark correctly, John. I don't think I should be penalised for stating the truth."

"Oh no, heaven defend us against the honest truth." John laughed to soften his comment. "I'll try it and see before we do anything else, especially if it means I get out of clothes shopping. I assume you already have a tux or two tucked away in your voluminous wardrobe."

"The odd event during which it has been necessary to wear one has popped up before, yes." Sherlock smiled and shooed John off up the stairs to get changed.

John was gone for at least half an hour before Sherlock shouted up to see if he was ready. He couldn't wait to get his first glimpse of John but unfortunately, as far as he was concerned, John came down a few minutes later in his normal clothes.

"Didn't it fit?"

"No, it fitted fine. I've hung it back up ready for the party."

"I thought you were going to come down and let me see." Sherlock sounded disappointed and John laughed quietly.

"You'll get to see it at the party. A man has to have a few secrets. Now what time did Greg want us to call in today? Shall we go and get that out of the way before anything else crops up?"

Sherlock looked somewhat disgruntled but nodded his agreement and they left to file their statements from their latest case at Scotland Yard.

~*~

The next couple of weeks seemed to pass very quickly. They had several cases which greatly pleased Sherlock, one of them even being an eight which he found highly gratifying. In his post case high after that one he found himself spinning John round the room in his excitement and if both of them held on a little longer than usual neither of them said anything about it, nor did they bring up the fact that things like that seemed to be happening a little more often. Little touches here and there; a hand resting on a back when getting in and out of taxis; a finger reaching across when passing a drink. There were lingering glances when they thought the other wasn’t looking and then quick head turns away when they realised they had been spotted. The atmosphere seemed generally heightened but, surprisingly, neither man seemed bothered by it so they just carried on as they usually did.

The day of the party dawned bright and clear with a crisp sharpness to the morning which could almost carry the hint of snow if they were lucky. John certainly hoped so, especially when they got out into the country and saw the frost all around them; the setting was as picturesque as a Christmas card. They were heading down to the party early so that Sherlock could give John a tour and even he was getting excited as they were nearing his family home at seeing John’s reactions.

Sherlock had hired a car for the journey and as they neared the boundary of the estate he told John to shut his eyes for a moment. He rounded the bend then pulled to the side and turned John's head to face the right way and told him to open his eyes. John's jaw dropped as he took in the sight before him. Sherlock grinned happily. This was always his favourite place to stop when he was coming home, to see it all in its magnificent glory with the sun shining through the cupola in the centre. It showed off all the formal gardens at the front of the house and was reflecting beautifully off the lake set some way behind the house on the right.

"Bloody hell, Sherlock. It's like something out of a Jane Austen novel or Brideshead Revisited for goodness sake."

Sherlock laughed at that. "Actually they did come to speak to us about filming one of those Austen books here but Father wouldn't hear of it. Said it would bring all the tourists out in their droves and this is a private house so he wouldn't allow it. I think Mummy was a bit disappointed; she loves those sorts of books.

Sherlock started the car back up and drove on through a set of high gates which had opened at the touch of a button from a remote control which he had produced out of nowhere. They progressed down a long tree-lined drive with sculptured grounds all around them and eventually came to a more open area and John could see the house in front of them with the formal gardens looking resplendent and well maintained beside it.

"There's a large vegetable garden behind the house and also on the other side of the lake there's a large maze which I used to love to play in. I always found the way through, of course, but Mummy had the gardeners add in some movable walls so it was always different to keep my interest. There's a tree in the centre too where I used to sit and read my books and spy on Mycroft whenever he came near because he never liked climbing trees."

"Leg work, obviously," John smiled, "never his forte."

Sherlock laughed. "How true. Well, shall we go in and see Mummy?"

As he parked in front of the house the door opened and two servants came out, one took their suit bags into the house and the other took the keys from Sherlock and drove the car off to park it out of sight.

They stepped into the entrance hall and John’s jaw dropped again. “You grew up here, Sherlock?”

“Obvious, John.”

“Well, I know, it’s just… wow!”

“I grew up with Mycroft, John, how ‘wow’ could it be.”

John laughed. “Well I have to agree, I don’t envy you that. He surely couldn’t have always been that bad though, could he?”

Sherlock turned his head to the side as if considering. “No, not always. When I was little I used to follow him everywhere and he answered all my questions – which you can imagine were innumerable – very patiently and knowledgably, no matter what I asked about any subject. Then he went away to university, early of course, when I was 10 and abandoned me.”

“If he went away to uni he couldn’t help that, Sherlock.”

“It’s how I felt at the time. I’d lost my source for everything and it was never the same when he came back.”

“It is a shame that you lost that closeness. It must have been comforting having someone else as clever as you around.”

“Well. Almost.” Sherlock smirked but he was interrupted from continuing by a happy cry from behind him and he spun round as he was enveloped in a brief but tight hug.

“My Sherlock.”

“Hello Mummy.”

“It’s been so long. Why haven’t you been to see me?”

“I… I’ve been busy… with my work.”

“Nonsense, you could have fitted in a visit to your mother for Christmas. Now let’s be rude no longer, you can make introductions.”

“Of course. Mummy this is my friend, John Watson. John, this is my mother, Violet Holmes.”

“It’s lovely to meet you Lady Holmes.” John held out his hand towards Sherlock’s mother.

“Oh let’s have none of that.” She stepped inside John’s hand and caught him in a hug as she had done to Sherlock. “You must call me Mummy, or Violet if you prefer. Any friend of Sherlock’s is… well, a rarity worth celebrating.”

“Mummy!”

“Oh hush, Sherlock. You know perfectly well it’s true and you favour the truth above all things.”

“Yes, but…”

“But nothing. Now, why don’t you take John on a tour of the house and show off your room which I know you are dying to do. I had it all cleaned and aired out especially. Then you can bring John down for tea in the Morning Room. I’ll await you there.”

“Yes, Mummy.” Sherlock sounded resigned but he obeyed regardless and took John on a tour of the house. They started on the ground floor and John saw everything, including where the party would be held later in the festively decorated ballroom. Then they moved upstairs where Sherlock just pointed to various doors without entering, telling John which ones belonged to his parents, which were guest rooms and, when they got up to the third floor, which end of the corridor housed his brother’s rooms and which led to his own. 

It seemed Sherlock had a suite of four rooms to himself. He had a bedroom, bathroom, sitting room and his own laboratory apparently. John could tell that Sherlock was obviously very excited at getting to show off his childhood domain and John let his own enthusiasm show through.

“You had your own laboratory, Sherlock, seriously?”

“Well, obviously I had to have somewhere to work, John. The maids got tired of cleaning up the messes in my sitting room so Father permitted them to set up this room for me. It has specially reinforced walls and flame-proof furnishings and its own separate ventilation system to avoid any smells permeating the rest of the house.”

“Why on earth don’t we have that kind of set up at home? Anything would be better than some of the odours emanating from your experiments, Sherlock.”

Sherlock was secretly thrilled over the way John casually said 'home' in regard to Baker Street. He felt that too and was pleased that his friend felt the same.

"I suppose I could have a vent placed in the kitchen but with no way to seal off the room there wouldn't really be a way to stop the spread. I suppose if I used a separate room for it that would be possible."

"The only rooms we have that are separate units are the bedrooms and we're using them both at the moment."

Sherlock turned his head sharply at that. What did John mean by 'at the moment’? He supposed he could take it two ways; the first, not so nice, being that John was thinking of moving out but surely that couldn't be right as he had asked recently if Sherlock was planning to leave and had said he would miss him which Sherlock remembered being very pleased about at the time. The other interpretation, though, was a little more surprising; could John possibly mean that they would have a bedroom free because they would only need to use one room in the future. Sherlock looked at John trying to assess what he was thinking and was gratified to see that John was blushing somewhat. Maybe his second hypothesis was correct after all. Did John see something more happening between them, and more importantly did Sherlock himself? He would certainly have to investigate this further.

Sherlock led John in to his bedroom. He had always loved this room because he had chosen the colours himself when he was five and still liked it even to this day. He had gone for blue walls with a lighter blue colour on the ceiling, a darker blue for the carpet and a big, brown four poster bed with curtains around it. It had felt to him like his bed was a pirate ship complete with masts and sails and he was surrounded by the deep blue sea with a sunny sky overhead, ready to sail off on an adventure at a moment's notice. 

"This is brilliant, Sherlock. It almost has a feel of being at sea."

Sherlock grinned widely at John, happy that John had picked up on the same feelings that he had always had himself.

"I've always fancied sleeping in a four poster. Just shutting myself away from the world."

"Climb on and I'll shut all the curtains." John lay down on one side of the bed and Sherlock shut the room curtains then unfastened the ties on all the bed curtains and climbed on after John, pulling the final curtain shut behind him. He lay on his back beside John, knowing he was there only by his breathing as he couldn't see him in the darkness.

Sherlock jumped slightly as he felt fingers moving across to touch his hand. He reflexively stretched his fingers wide and felt them being taken and held warmly in the other hand. Sherlock's mind was racing. John had touched him, was holding his hand, squeezing it gently as if asking if it was okay. Was it okay, did he want this; did he want more than this? He squeezed John's fingers back and felt John slide his own thumb along Sherlock's and across the pulse point at his wrist, the soft touch sending powerful sparks up Sherlock's arm. Sherlock felt the bed move and realised John had rolled over on to his side facing him.

"Sherlock, is this ok? I don't want to do anything you aren't comfortable with nor do I want to ruin our friendship so tell me now, before we go any further, if this... if I am something you want."

Sherlock thought back to the way things had been changing between them recently and the fact that he hadn't been uncomfortable about it at all; had surprisingly enjoyed it, in fact; enjoyed having John touch him and care for him even more than usual. He was always so capable and aware in all other situations that it felt nice to rely on someone for once, to be looked after, to know that John always had his back. He also knew that John would never detract from the work; he was a vital part of it, often making comments - which though usually wrong - would send Sherlock off on a tangent that found the solution.

John didn't make Sherlock do things he didn't want to either; he would encourage and cajole in the areas of food and sleep especially, but would never force the issue and Sherlock knew he could trust him in this new venture too. If he did indeed agree to be more intimate with John he knew that John would allow him to set the pace and only go as far as Sherlock was willing and that gave him the confidence to roll on to his side and slide his free arm up John's own, tracing a path up across his shoulder to rest on the curve of John's neck and stroke up behind John's ear.

"I'm sure, John. I always want you with me and this is just another facet of that want."

"Oh Sherlock. You don't know how happy that makes me. Well, you probably do actually, seeing as it's you."

Sherlock could hear the smile in John's voice even though he couldn't see it. He shuffled forward across the bed until he was lying up against John's body. Aiming for where he had just heard John's voice he bent his head forward and tried kissing him. He wasn't far off; he caught the corner of John's mouth first but soon angled himself correctly to connect fully. When John kissed him back a little more forcefully he felt a tingling feeling roll through him. How had he not known how good this could feel?

John sucked hard on Sherlock's bottom lip and when he gasped reflexively John slipped his tongue in to Sherlock's mouth and started varying slow, deep kisses with sucks and bites. Sherlock was a very fast learner and was soon copying all John's moves. He followed on with small delicate kisses all over John's face, learning and tasting him as he went. John could only wait for so long then he had to kiss Sherlock again himself. He tilted his head and kissed Sherlock's earlobe, pulling it into his mouth and nibbling on it before he moved to the space behind it and traced a line down the length of Sherlock's neck and back up again with the tip of his tongue. Sherlock shivered under him in delight so he did the same thing again, this time pressing down lightly with his teeth and dragging his lips along Sherlock's skin. Sherlock moaned deeply and John was hard pressed to stop.

"Sherlock, I want to taste you all over but I'm thinking sending you back down to your mother's party with your neck covered in love bites would not be the way to make a good impression."

"I don't care, do it, I need it."

"Oh don't tempt me, I would love to. Maybe we could just save our place for now and do this again later when we get home."

Sherlock groaned, "No, I don't want to wait. This feels amazing, John."

"Tell you what, how about I just give you one for now so that only we know."

"Do it. Anything, please."

John pulled Sherlock's collar aside and kissed down the length of Sherlock's long, pale neck until he got to a place that wouldn't be in immediate view. He bit down carefully on the skin and nibbled at it then he sucked it into his mouth marking him with a deep love bite as Sherlock moaned in his ear then he kissed it gently, calming Sherlock back down again. John had to see his handy work so he reached his arm back to grab at the curtain and allow some light back in. He could see some fading teeth indentations and a bright red mark at the centre. He thrilled thinking if people could just see it they would know that Sherlock was his. He definitely had it bad for the man.

Sherlock could see John smiling with pride as he looked at his neck. He had to see for himself so he leapt off the bed and went over to his floor length mirror. He pulled his collar aside and grinned when he saw the deep mark that John had placed on him. He wanted more, he wanted them everywhere, he wanted everyone to know that John Watson had chosen him. He turned to John and smiled at him.

"The mark is right where my violin will rest so I'll be able to feel it every time I play. It'll be as if you're with me in a way, John."

John's eyes glowed at the thought. He hadn't realised it before but he suddenly felt very possessive where Sherlock was concerned and even though others would not be able to see his mark, he would know it was there, as would Sherlock.

"I noticed you brought your violin with you. Are you going to play later?"

"Mummy always likes to finish her party with a few carols so Mycroft and I provide the music, though, as you know, I haven't been here for a few years."

"Mycroft plays as well? I should have guessed I suppose. What does he play?"

"The piano, what else would he play where he can sit down the whole time." 

John laughed. "I shall look forward to that then. I always love hearing you play and now it'll be even more special." He caught Sherlock's eye in the mirror and revelled in the way Sherlock blushed as he looked back at him. He couldn't wait ‘til later.

"I suppose we should tidy ourselves up, have tea with Mummy and then go and finish our tour. I haven't shown you anything outside yet."

"I would like to see this infamous maze that could change just for you. Do you think they would have reset it anew in readiness for you?"

"Of course, we'll go there first and I can show you round. You can time me and see how long it takes me to get to the centre."

"Sounds good, let's go for it."

They fastened open the curtains around the bed and tidied themselves up before making their way back downstairs to the Morning Room. John found that Sherlock’s mother was delightful and had all the charm that Sherlock kept hidden and only doled out when he felt like it. After tea they went out into the garden. Sherlock showed John the way round the house to the maze, pausing just to look in the kitchen garden on their way which was full of their own fruit, vegetables and herbs. In the far corner was a special section which was partially cordoned off by a low hedge.

"This was my own little garden where I grew some poisonous plants which I could use in my experiments. Of course I was never allowed to test them on anyone unfortunately, though I'm sure Mycroft would have benefitted from several of them but I learned all the medicinal benefits as well as the harmful ones. I'm sure you'd enjoy studying some of them too, John."

"I'm sure I would. Maybe if we come down here again sometime for a longer stay you can show me them in more detail."

Sherlock was pleased both by John's interest in his childhood hobby and by the thought that John would want to come back and stay here with him. After Mycroft left for university he had had quite a lonely time at home, always being by himself. It would be nice to explore and re-visit everything once more with some company. They carried on past the edge of the lake where Sherlock pointed out the boat house and the fact that there was a small island in the middle where he and Mycroft had made a hide when he was very young to watch the birds that nested there. Of course that only worked when Sherlock could stop asking questions and stay quiet for long enough not to disturb them.

They eventually reached the entrance to the maze and Sherlock saw Tom, the old gardener, working nearby. It was Tom who had always altered the maze for him so he was sure that was what the old man had just been doing which was soon confirmed.

"Mornin' Master Sherlock. Nice to see you back here again."

"Hello Tom. This is my friend, John. I was just going to show him the maze."

" I think I'll 'ave got you stumped this time. It's grown up a bit since last you went through so even your great height won't give you an advantage."

"I never relied on my height, Tom, you know that. Have you got your watch ready, John?"

"Ready when you are. Okay, three, two, one, go."

Sherlock took off haring through the maze and John laughed to see him so excited. Tom was chuckling next to him.

"Would you like me show you a short cut that I've hidden to get straight through to the centre, that not even Master Sherlock knows about yet. That should pull 'im up short to see you waiting for 'im."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea, Tom, thank you. Thanks for keeping him amused too, he spoke about this so fondly and I know how much it takes to keep him entertained so you've done a grand job."

"Oh 't'weren't nothin'. He always kept me on me toes. I liked doin' it."

Tom showed John the secret way through the maze he had created by making two of the sliding walls pivot on their hinges. They could hear Sherlock running about on the far side opposite them.

"He was always very good about not pushing a wall once I'd moved it into place so I don't think he'd think of trying to pivot one."

They quickly came out into the middle and John saw the platform that had been laid in the tree where Sherlock said he liked to sit. He thanked Tom who slipped back out again and John decided to climb the tree and wait for Sherlock to arrive. From up here he could see the layout of the maze and he caught sight of a dark head bobbing up and down occasionally when Sherlock came round a corner and then was lost to view down another bushy pathway. It took about another 20 minutes until he could see that Sherlock was on the path that would bring him out into the open. Sherlock ran straight through the gap and turned to stand with his back to John's tree, facing where he thought John was waiting for him and shouted loudly.

"I've done it, John. You can stop counting now."

"Alright, Sherlock. There's no need to shout."

Sherlock spun round, nearly toppling over in his haste.

"John, I... how did you get there."

"I just came through the maze like you, Sherlock. It's hardly my fault if it took you so long. I thought you were supposed to be good at this."

Sherlock looked around him, shocked that John had found a way through that he hadn't. How was that possible? Then he caught sight of John's face which he couldn't keep straight any longer and burst out laughing.

"Tom has tricked me, hasn't he? You wouldn't have got through it without help. How did you do it?"

Sherlock had looked gutted when he thought he had been beaten so John told him Tom's secret of the pivoting walls which Sherlock had to go and check out instantly, of course. John waited where he was for him to come back. It was quite nice sitting up here looking out over everything. Sherlock was soon back and he climbed up and sat beside John and decided it was nice to have company in his tree for once.

As they peered towards the house they could see a car sweeping up the drive.

“Oh it looks like the Lord and Master has arrived, there goes the fun out of the day.”

“Sherlock, he’s not that bad – most of the time anyway. Can we lure him in here and throw things at him or something?”

They both snickered at the thought. John cupped his hands and blew an odd trill through them. Sherlock looked fascinated as he always was when John showed any of his army skills.

“What was that?”

“Something we used to do in the desert to signal attention.”

“Well, I guessed that, John. I meant why did you do it?”

“I was trying to catch the attention of a lesser spotted Mycroft.”

“Well, unfortunately, it looks like you succeeded, he’s coming this way.”

Mycroft walked up to the entrance of the maze and then used the pivoted hedges to make his way through to the middle.

“Does everyone know about that except me,” Sherlock exclaimed as Mycroft was soon with them.

“I was the one who asked Tom to put them in, Sherlock. I thought if your nephew and niece were to be set loose within the maze it might be expedient to have a quick way to reach them if necessary. They aren’t quite as rambunctious as you were; well not yet anyway.”

“Are they here, I’d love to meet them? I never knew you had children or were married or that you’re an Earl, Mycroft. Should I be calling you My Lord?” Sherlock scoffed next to him.

“It’s quite alright, John. I don’t stand on ceremony with family and friends. Susan will be arriving shortly with the children. They only rarely come up to town so you wouldn’t have had occasion to see them before.”

“Well, fascinating as this is, hadn’t you better tootle off and say hello to Mummy, Mycroft.”

“I spoke to Mummy earlier, Sherlock, and she has asked that, as you are actually here this year, if you would be willing to do it just for her.”

“Do I have to?”

“She requested me to ask you especially, you know it’s her favourite.”

“Oh, very well. If I must.”

“Thank you, Sherlock. You know Mummy will be most pleased; I’ll go and pass along the good news. I’ll see you both later.”

John watched as Mycroft made his way back out of the maze and round to the house again. 

“What was that about?”

“Hmm, what, John?”

“Don’t ‘hmm’ me as if you don’t know exactly what I’m talking about. What have you just been forced into? Do you want me to have a word with your mother?”

“I think I like this new protective side of you,” Sherlock smiled at John. “I haven’t been forced into anything, however, I’m happy to do it; I just don’t want Mycroft to think that it’s too easy. If he feels he owes me then I can get a quid pro quo. I will have to ask you not to laugh at me though.”

“Laugh about what? You know I wouldn’t do that, Sherlock, I might laugh with you but not at you.”

“You’ll see later.”

~*~

By the time they were changing ready to come down for the party they had all had a light lunch and John had met the rest of Mycroft’s family. His children were absolutely adorable and seemed to love their Uncle Sherlock whom they followed round everywhere, much to John’s delight. Sherlock was actually very good with them and John wondered how he could bear to stay away.

John was getting changed in Sherlock’s bedroom and he could hear Sherlock pacing in the living room area waiting for him to come out. He remembered Sherlock’s disappointment when John had tried his uniform on and not come out to show him so he hoped Sherlock would consider it worth the wait. He had always considered he looked quite dashing in his uniform and had been told it suited him many times so he could only hope Sherlock would feel the same, especially after the new feelings they had shared that morning. He himself couldn’t wait to see Sherlock in his tux. The man could make a dressing gown look sexy so what state John would find himself in after seeing Sherlock in formal wear was nobody’s business.

John cleared his throat and opened the door. Sherlock paused in mid turn and when he saw John his eyes flared and his jaw dropped at the sight before him. He made a spin round gesture and John executed a flawless about turn twice and stood at attention, eyes locked on Sherlock. He gestured for Sherlock to also do a twirl which the man accomplished with his usual grace. John loved the look of Sherlock’s exquisitely tailored tuxedo, he’d known the man would make it look good, but honestly this was almost beyond belief. All he wanted to do was tear it off again and take Sherlock right now on the floor in front of him. Something of his thoughts must have shown in his face as Sherlock’s eyes dilated further and he blushed shyly. John stepped over and stood in front of him.

“If we weren’t needed downstairs right now I wouldn’t let you leave this room for a week. Sherlock, you look amazing.”

“You’re the one who looks stunning, John. My imagination didn’t even do you justice.”

John smiled. “Thank you, Sherlock. Can we just agree that we both look good and get to the party before Mycroft sends someone to hunt us down. The sooner it starts, the sooner we can get back home afterwards and I can get you out of your clothes.”

“Let me assure you the feeling is mutual, John. Though I may never let you wear jumpers again now I know how you look in your uniform.”

John laughed and they both headed down to the party which was in full swing. 

~*~

They had eaten and imbibed perhaps more than they should, well more than John should; Sherlock had been holding himself back, knowing he would have to perform later. There had even been some dancing when John had physically dragged Sherlock up with him and not let him leave the floor until he did.

Eventually it was coming towards the end of the evening and Sherlock went over to join Mycroft at the piano and got out his violin. They started off with a couple of musical hymns to warm up which they played in excellent harmony, though they couldn’t have practised for years unless Sherlock had been sneaking out when John hadn’t been paying attention. Then they moved on to some of the more traditional carols that everyone knew and joined in.

For the finale, Lady Holmes came over to join her sons and to thank her guests.

“I’d like to thank you all for coming and celebrating together with us today and now, as a special treat to finish the evening, my boys have agreed to play my favourite Christmas song. They first did this as a surprise for me when they were little; Mycroft was 11 and Sherlock was only 4 so you can tell just how special it was for me.”

Sherlock put his violin down and went to sit on the piano bench next to Mycroft. Mycroft played the intro to the song and John instantly recognised one of his own favourite Dean Martin songs and couldn’t wait to hear the Holmes brothers do it justice. Sherlock’s delightful baritone started them off and Mycroft followed on singing the replies back to him.

“I really can’t stay.”

“But, baby it’s cold outside.”

“I’ve got to go away.”

“But, baby it’s cold outside.”

They carried on through the whole song. It was an absolutely beautiful duet and it was so nice to see Sherlock and Mycroft getting on so well to sing it together. John could just picture them at 4 and 11 planning a surprise and practising it especially for a special performance. The idea of a wild haired little tyke looking up to his big brother and singing together was just so gorgeous that John could feel himself getting choked up. When he looked across at Lady Holmes he could tell that she was picturing the exact same thing and had tears in her eyes.

There was rapturous applause as they finished and Mycroft and Sherlock actually smiled at each other before standing to take a bow. Several people went over to congratulate them and the others all started heading towards the doors where there were several servants holding out armfuls of coats ready for their guests to depart.

When everyone else had gone, John and Sherlock said their goodbyes. Lady Holmes hugged John and whispered in his ear which made him blush as he pulled away. Sherlock followed and gave her a hug himself.

“Thank you, Mummy. I actually enjoyed myself.”

“I think that was more to do with your company than mine, Sherlock,” she smiled at him. “Come back soon and stay over next time. Maybe for New Year if you aren’t busy.”

“Maybe, unless I have a case, of course.”

“Of course.” She leaned up to kiss Sherlock again and quietly for just his ears added, “I approve, darling.”

“Mummy!” Sherlock blushed then hugged her again as she laughed gently.

“See you soon boys.”

Sherlock and John got in their car and headed back home. They kept sending little glances to each other and smiling. John stretched his hand across and rested it palm up on Sherlock’s thigh and Sherlock held on to him, squeezing his fingers and then leaving their hands comfortably joined together.

“I loved your song, Sherlock. Why did you think I would laugh at you, it was just amazing?”

“I was singing with Mycroft, John, what could be worse than that?”

“You were singing beautifully with Mycroft, it’s true. Your mum loved it and so did I. It’s made this Christmas even more special; seeing your family, your home, your bed.” John smiled across at Sherlock as he added the last. “What say we get home and make some more Christmas memories just for us?”

“Now that sounds like a challenge worth accepting. I can think of nothing better than waking up with you on Christmas morning, John.”

“You read my mind, Sherlock. That’ll be a Merry Christmas indeed.

~*~


End file.
